


The Ultimate Killing Game at Hope's Peak Academy

by JettiBoi



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettiBoi/pseuds/JettiBoi
Summary: Description: Korekiyo Shinguji thought that he had been attending an elite high school meant for only the smartest of students in Japan, when suddenly his life is turned upside down when he and his classmates find the corpse of Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster in their gym, and the school is locked from the outside. Now he and his fellow peers must try to survive a game of life or death in this Ultimate Killing Game.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Ultimate Killing Game at Hope's Peak Academy

Everything appeared black. No sound, no sight, no smell, nothing that he could sense now. Where did this bottomless void belong to? Was he in a real place? More importantly, where was he? He could hardly feel his own being. Although, when he believed he must have succumbed to some sort of eternally-vacant death, he suddenly felt something that jolted him out of his unconsciousness: A pat on the back, clearly done by some large animal. It must have helped his predicament, though, because he had been able to open his eyes for the first time and finally took in his surroundings.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask. He looked up, finally aware of his predicament. He was in some sort of classroom and was sitting at a desk. Strange, for he both rarely ever fell asleep during lectures, and noticed that this school seems to be quite unfamiliar. After a moment, he looked to the person who woke him from his abyssal slumber.  
  
It was a man, one who seemed to be very largely grown to actually participate in a school, from what he could recall himself. He had long, twisting green hair, and a brown suit. Along with this, the man adored large glasses, and a box attached to a belt that he wore over his shoulder. He also seemed not be wearing any shoes, which he thought to be quite strange if this were to be a school. "Hello young man!", finally said the mysterious person.   
  
"Oh, you seem very confused," he spoke once more, "Gonta supposes he should introduce himself!" Gonta? What a peculiar name. He sat up and decided to regard the new person with interest as he introduced himself. "Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. What do you go by?"   
  
He looked down thoughtfully for a moment, and suddenly everything about himself burst into his mind at once. Luckily for him, this was exactly at the time for when he needed to say who he was without looking awkward.   
  
"My name is Korekiyo Shinguji. I am an anthropologist who used to study abroad. I've studied very likely all of the aspects humanity has to desire, and I fully believe every part of it is beautiful." He noticed how he seemed to be speaking an awful lot about himself, and promptly quieted.   
  
"Oh? What's an anthropologist?" Gonta asked curiously. Korekiyo nodded, quite used to the question. Not many were familiar with what he loved. "An anthropologist studies humanity's cultures and languages. For example, an ancient sub-Saharan African nation's culture would likely be praising many Gods and building statues or holding festivals."   
  
Gonta nodded. "Ah, Gonta sees, Gonta sees. That sounds very interesting. Well, Gonta's talent is that he is an entomologist. Gonta loves all bugs and loves studying bugs!" Korekiyo thoughtfully considered his words. Perhaps the two would be able to get along very well in whatever environment they had found themselves captured in. "I see, that sounds quite fascinating." He paused for a moment. "Also, thank you for waking me up, I am unsure of what would have been the consequences of me being stuck here unconscious." "It was no problem for Gonta! Gonta only woke up a little bit ago as well, but he was glad to see that he wasn't alone."   
  
Gonta points to a nearby door, and the two venture out of it, unsure what this new place beholds. Korekiyo made sure to be as fully aware as he could, just in the case someone stepped into some kind of booby-trap that may have been laid out, but otherwise nothing seemed to be made with the intention of killing a trespasser. He made sure of making a mental note of this.   
  
Outside of the classroom appeared to be a long hallway, barely furnished with windows letting some bright light flow in from the outside. Perhaps this was some kind of normal school? The two ventured out and investigated anything they could. What stood out the most to Shinguji, though, was a large monitor in the corner of the hallway with what appeared to be numerous speakers surrounding it.   
  
As if on cue, the monitor lit up, presenting a sweet little monochromatic themed teddy bear. How strange.  
  
"All students, please make your way to the gym for your school orientation. Participation is mandatory" the bear said in a peculiar voice. This did confirm to Shinguji, though, that this was indeed some kind of school, although he was unsure what kind of school this was supposed to be, considering the circumstances. What school would have such a dark themed teddy bear as its mascot? It didn't seem very professional to Shinguji. He didn't have much time to think about this, though, because more monitors were lighting up as the hallway descended. It appeared that they were showing the directions to signify where the supposed gym that the bear spoke of would be. Curiously, Gonta and Korekiyo followed them.  
  
It didn't take the too long, but they had been the last to get to the gym, due to how it appeared quite packed with people of varying appearances. He scanned the room as Gonta joined them charismatically. Korekiyo was not often one to join a large group happily, especially in this case, but nobody appeared to look hostile. Including himself and Gonta, he noticed there were 16 people in the room. Quite enough to fit a typical classroom.   
  
An athletic man with spiky purple hair decided to break the silence amongst them. "Alright, what's goin' on here? This is weird as hell, who are you guys?". Korekiyo replied, "I suppose we're all strangers then, because Mr. Gokuhara and I," he gestured to the tall muscular man with eyeglasses now standing by a girl with long, blue curly hair, "had just met each other earlier."   
  
"It would make sense to introduce ourselves to each other, then." Spoke a blonde woman with a pink vest and a peculiar cowlick to her hair. ""I guess I'll get the conversation going first. My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and I am the Ultimate Pianist." A short boy with purple hair gave a small snicker, but it was largely ignored by everyone else. "Hmm." Korekiyo toyed with a charm that he wore around his neck on a chain, "So it appears that you are an ultimate as well. Gonta and I are the same." Gonta nodded. "Gonta agrees. Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist, and Korekiyo here is the Ultimate Anthropologist."   
  
"Indeed, my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and he is Gonta Gokuhara." An expressive looking woman with blonde, long, curly hair and what looked like a custom school uniform spoke next. "Alright, now that the lame-os have finished, it's time for you guys to get to know the gorgeous genius herself, up close and personal!"  
  
After a while, everybody had introduced themselves to each other. The people gathered in the gym in this mysterious school were: Rantaro Amami, Kaede Akamatsu, Ryoma Hoshi, Kirumi Tojo, Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, Korekiyo Shinguji, Gonta Gokuhara, Miu Iruma, Tsumugi Shirogane, Kokichi Oma, Kaito Momota, K1-B0 (or Kiibo), Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno. As everybody had finally began to get comfortable and begin conversating, the monochrome themed bear from before hopped onto the stage, now followed by 5 other smaller bears that had similar design.   
  
The teddy bear tapped the mic, resulting in a loud uncomfortable echo that caused Tsumugi to wince a little. "Hello new students of Hope's Peak Academy! My name is Monokuma, and I will be your headmaster for the foreseeable future that you're all stuck here!" "Wait, stuck here?!" Tsumugi exclaimed. "I didn't know we would be staying here!" "That's right!" Monokuma replied with a devilish grin. "You're all stuck here for forever! Although, you do have one way of escaping!" Korekiyo shook his head silently. "I presume that this way isn't good." "Right-io! If you wanna escape with your life, you gotta kill someone else to do it!"   
  
This announcement resulted in most of the students gasping and freaking out. "Hell no!" interjected Kaito, "You're crazy if you think we're gonna kill somebody to get outta here!" Monokuma paced the stage as the five smaller bears watched him in awe, "Puhuhu, you sound so confident, don't you fella? Well lemme tell you somethin'! This ain't my first rodeo, and someone always kills soon after the first motive is implemented!" Miu recoiled. "M-Motive? You're gonna make us kill!?" "You betcha! I didn't spend all of this time gathering you Ultimates just for nothin'! I wanna see some kills kills kills!"   
  
Kaito wouldn't stand for it, "You're fuckin' crazy Monokuma!" He attempted to slam his fist as hard as he could into the Headmaster, but as soon as he tried, a spear launched toward him from a hidden place in a wall nearby, stopping barely in front of the Ultimate Astronaut's right eye. Korekiyo could see, even from a distance, the amount of terror Kaito felt as he realized how close he had just come to being killed within the first few hours of being in the academy. Kaito backed away slowly, a cold sweat running down his face.   
  
"Yeah, that's right bucko, don't even think about hurtin' your headmaster, or my five little assistants here!" Monokuma gestured to the five little bears, otherwise known as MonoKubs, watching excitedly as their father was causing havoc within the Ultimate Academy already. "I think this would be a great time to introduce you all to the Killing Semester! And of course, the rules that you gotta follow!" Monokuma went on to introduce the MonoKubs to everyone, as MonoTaro, MonoPhanie, MonoSuke, MonoKid, and MonoDam. After doing so, he distributed MonoPads to everybody. They were small devices that held everybody's personal info, school rules, and their fellow students info as well. "Now, make sure not to break or lose these! They were super expensive y'know! If you do lose one, you won't be considered a student at this academy anymore, and you'll be executed if it has not been retrieved to you within the next 24 hours."  
  
After the horror of the game had begun, everybody was dismissed from the gym. It didn't take long for people to begin to worry about what will happen to them or who they had befriended. Tsumugi held her arm anxiously, "Oh... I just know I'm the type to lose my MonoPad, I really hope I don't misplace it...!" "I'm sure you will be fine, Mrs. Shirogane," Korekiyo replied, "I'm sure people wouldn't mind helping you if you or anybody else lost theirs." This did re-assure Tsumugi a little bit.   
  
"Gonta is sure that everybody will be fine, nobody should worry for now. These rules may seem strict, but Gonta knows that if we work together, we can put a stop to this."  
  
Korekiyo agreed, but he still had a gnawing dread in his stomach.


End file.
